Asthma is the most common chronic disease of childhood and has a strong genetic component. Microarray technology has been used previously to identify gene profiles associated with asthma but were limited to adult patients and to RNA derived from peripheral blood mononuclear cells. Because asthma most often begins in childhood, genes identified in adults may not represent genes important for asthma development.